


What If

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top!Aoi, bottom!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: It was thanks to his best friend that Yutaka managed to get this smug arrangement with his crush but now that the deed is done, Yuu's spilling the beans.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [What If.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1DWrXdMkTc)

He definitely doesn’t want to be here. There’s nothing he hates more than the defeaning sound of distorted beats, terrible electro music, the smell of the hundreds of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other on the dance floor, a hint of vodka and vomit wafting over from the restrooms… The list goes on.

His face gives off an accordingly bored vibe. Admittedly, the beat kind of has him nodding his head along but it isn’t nearly enough to please the bartender in front of him, who looks displeased at his lack of interest. He does feel a little sorry for him.

It wasn’t even like he’d _agreed_ to come here, nah. He’d literally been tagged along by his friends who, frankly said, only needed someone to drive their drunk asses home later on.

It was annoying him to no end, especially since his friends knew how much he despised large crowds and such overpowering (crappy) music. Admittedly, it was probably still better than spending the evening brooding over art history books, seeing as the upcoming exam would be an easy thing for him anyway. Art history was his best subject after all, he didn’t have to worry. Unsurprisingly, his eyes began scanning the groups of people sitting on the sofas by the wall to his left. Some he recognized from college courses, some were merely strangers, like the brunette girl in the huge glasses and the black-haired guy next to her who looked incredibly similar to- He almost spat out his drink, turning away from the other man so quickly it was impossible to see if he had recognized him, too. Frantically searching for his phone, he sent a very panicked text to his best friend.

_SOS!!! S O FUCKING S KOUYOU YUUS HERE!!! THE!! YUU!!! SAVE ME!!!!_  
  
Turned out his best friend was already way too drunk to even comprehend what was going on.

_SHRRIIIIIB GET IT BOIIII U OUT OF LL PEPLE KNOW HOW MUCH OF A GOD HE IS U AAID IT URSELF!!!_

Clearly, he couldn’t count on him this time. And as if the situation wasn’t already bad enough, the raven had definitely noticed him now. As he dared to turn his head a little towards him again, he could see that the black-haired man’s head had perked up with curiosity. He was _looking_ at him, oh God. A hard gulp crawled down his throat and it only got worse when, as he peeked over once more, the raven started smirking. He couldn’t fucking have this. The terrible rock music finally came to its end. With the announcement that there was going to be Pop music playing from now on, a whole swarm of people arose from their chairs to pilgrim to the dance floor. With the change in lighting, from blue to fluorescent orange-red, he took his chance, grabbed his phone and made a run to the exit of the club that every athlete would’ve been proud of. His fingers were hastily flying across the screen of his phone, typing another message while trying to slip into his jacket with the other arm.

_IM FUCKING LEAVIN KOU I WONT RISK THIS I WONT LET HIM R_

He didn’t get to finish the last part. With a comical expression of shock on his face, he watched as nimble fingers snatched away his phone and brown irises flew across the chat window.

“Won’t let me r… what? Ride you? Ruin you? Ravish you? The first one is a no no, but I can do the last two if you want me to."  
  
The grin on those lips made him sigh in frustration and the raven only laughed aloud at that, tilting his wrist so that he was holding the phone out to him again.  
"Hi Yutaka,” he smiled broadly. He swallowed again, taking the device back into his hand as he hung his head defeatedly.

“Hi Yuu.”

“Don’t tell me I’m really the one you were about to run away from."

His retort came way too quickly.

"N-No, I wasn’t-! Not you, I mean-"

Yuu merely grinned, "Not me, huh? Who then?"

His mouth fell open and his eyes flew back and forth between the raven’s. In lack of a better response, he spat out with the first thing coming to his mind. Which wasn’t the most intelligent thing either.

"K-Kouyou."

Yuu, of course, didn’t believe him. If anything, his smirk only grew wider.

"Kouyou,” he repeated matter-of-factly, “the Kouyou? Your Kouyou friend, the one who hooked you up with me."

He didn’t even bother nodding. This was as ridiculous as it could get.

"Can’t you just let me leave, please?” He pleaded, “this is embarrassing enough for me."

Yuu lifted a finely plucked eyebrow, seeming fairly confused, though he proceeded to wave his hand lazily towards the exit.

"I’m not stopping you."

He didn’t have to be told twice and was out the door quicker than anyone could even look. Cold wind whipped his hair into his face and he quickly pulled his scarf all the way up to his nose as he made his way around the club.  
  
But fate just wasn’t with him today. He didn’t get far.

"Did you really call me a God?"

Yuu was leaning against the corner of the brick building and his dark eyes were fixed intently on him. He’d probably gotten out the back exit to catch him.

His face started burning. Fuck, the entire thing had been such a bad idea to begin with, why did he even have to suffer from consequences now, too?!

"Yuu, please,” he whined and demonstratively turned around to walk the direction he’d come from. Not with Yuu though. The raven soon came jogging up next to him and as Yutaka saw that he was wearing his coat as well, he realized he wasn’t going to be able to dodge this.

“Now tell me,” Yuu began, “Why are you embarrassed when I try to talk to you?”

He groaned. Really now? Yutaka tsked but didn’t stop in order to explain himself nor did he look at Yuu.

“Oh come on, show me something that’s more embarrassing than someone who has to _ask_ his senior to take his virginity and has to kind of confess his crush on him in the process just so he won’t feel so left out amongst his friends anymore.”

Yuu remained silent, making Yutaka hum.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I found it cute.”

“You didn’t-… Wh-What?”

Surprise was obvious in his voice and his countenance as he lifted his head. Yuu’s expression was more serious than he’d expected. This wasn’t good.

“It wasn’t cute,” he denied and averted his gaze with blushing cheeks, “it was pathetic.”

He turned to enter the subway station they’d just passed, as if in hopes Yuu wouldn’t notice that he was sneaking off, but as soon as he could even begin to think that, he was already held back by a strong hand around his wrist.

“Yutaka, _no,_ ” a resolute voice stopped him before he was turning around with a renewed sigh. This had been Kouyou’s idea right from the start, why wasn’t he here to save him now?? Yutaka was inwardly tearing at his hair.

“It wasn’t pathetic,” Yuu continued and sounded very convinced, “With your friends constantly talking about their sex encounters, it’s only normal that you wanted to experience it, too. Frankly said, I didn’t expect you to come to me though, I didn’t know you had a cru- ”

“Oh please Yuu, literally everyone who’s sane has a crush on you. Even your God damn biology prof.”

The raven giggled and his previous smile couldn’t be stopped from turning into his usual impish smirk. “I did know about that one,” he said briefly before shaking his head, stepping up even closer to Yutaka and what he said made Yutaka's heart beat way quicker than he wanted to admit.

“And just because you were inexperienced doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it myself, you know."  
  
That was too much. What was Yuu even doing here? What did he want?! Yutaka wrenched his wrist from the other’s grip and almost stumbled backwards.

"Yeah, you enjoyed it because you could use me. _Because_ I was inexperienced.”

“Yutaka no, please- ”

He scoffed bitterly and, throwing his hands into the air, continued his rant.

“I never should’ve come to you in the first place, it was just one of Kouyou’s dumb ideas and I had alcohol intus when I asked you anyway. I’m sure you’ve already told all your friends too, haven’t you? Maybe you’ve already planned on trying it a second time? Maybe the entire school already knows that poor Yutaka had to ask for help to get laid! Do you even realize how pathetic that sounds, Yuu?? I can’t believe I actually did it! What on- ”

“ _Would you stop it!_ ”

Yutaka winced, taken aback by the sudden raise of tone in Yuu’s voice. He swallowed and bit his tongue, trying to figure out just what the hell it was that was going on at the moment. It was true, it’d only been a stupid idea, a kneejerk reaction and he’d even gotten himself drunk before throwing himself and his immoral request at Yuu.

The raven’s countenance had almost turned into one of anger now. He was right in front of Yutaka in no time, had his wrist encompassed again and Yutaka momentarily freezing in his spot.

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Yuu spoke firmly after loosening his gritted teeth. It was only now that he seemed to notice Yutaka’s anxious expression and it made him let go again. His hand was ruffled through his black locks instead.

“It’s been two months since that night, Yutaka, don’t you think that if I had wanted to hit on you again, I would’ve long gotten to it?”

Yutaka continued chewing on his lip, unable to deny that there was indeed some truth to Yuu’s words. A lot of truth actually.

“Well, yeah but- “

“And did I?”

“Yuu, I- “

_“Did I hit on you?”_

“No, you didn’t.”

The smile spreading on Yuu’s lips this time was cheeky and as their hands found each other for the third time round, it wasn’t just a hand gripping a wrist. It was fingers interlacing so naturally that they didn’t even notice.

“And what does that tell us?” Yuu then asked and Yutaka hated how that softening smile was already starting to grow on him again. His crush on the senior college student had never disappeared after all. And logically, he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the night they’d spent together to the fullest.

“That you’re not trying to use me,” he muttered, just as defeatedly as earlier in the club, and watched Yuu nod in response before his glance darted down to their joined hands.

“I’m not,” he confirmed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Yutaka’s hand.

Why was he doing all this? Was he genuinely interested? Because with how his heart was racing, how his cheeks had heated up and his body felt like it was about to explode with a feeling of happiness that he didn’t want to allow himself quite yet, Yutaka was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be capable of dealing with being turned down. He was so in love with Yuu after all, with everything about him and that night two months ago had been beautiful. And now Yuu was implying…?

Yutaka couldn’t have it. He needed to be sure.

“Yuu, I can’t do this while not knowi- “

“Come home with me.”

Yutaka’s eyes grew large, he was even gaping. Did he really just say that? Yuu giggled.

“I might just kiss those pretty lips of yours if you keep them open like that.”

And it sent the younger student flailing like there was no tomorrow, stuttering and stumbling and blushing the hardest he had ever blushed beneath Yuu’s soft gaze. The raven however had his own techniques and when Yutaka suddenly found himself trapped in an embrace and with a pair of tender lips pressing against his own, his inner turmoil was calmed down in a matter of seconds.

They kissed for a long while, Yuu clearly the more dominant one who explored the junior’s mouth with deep, expert strokes of his tongue but Yutaka didn’t mind it a bit. He was about ready to melt in the senior’s arms.

“Now you’re hitting on me,” he whispered with flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips after they’d broken apart for air and Yuu’s answering hum sent a beautiful shiver of anticipation down his spine.

“Definitely hitting on you now, yup,” he chuckled, “But what if I told you I’m only hitting on you because I’ve been liking you for way longer than you can imagine?”

Yutaka felt absolutely dumbfounded at those words. No way that could be true. Right?

“A-Are you…?”

“I’m very serious. Part of the reason why I agreed to your request so quickly. _Not_ because I was keen on the mere fuck but because I’ve already been having my eyes on you for quite some time before.”

His chest rose and fell with a deep breath. It was too good to be true but it was right in front of him. Yuu was right here and he had just _confessed_ to him, too. A huge smile appeared on Yutaka’s face and he nestled his cheek closer into the palm that was cradling it.

“Okay,” he agreed eventually, “I’m coming home with you.”

And as the door of Yuu’s apartment slammed close behind them and he was pressed against a wall, a door, a bed, found himself moaning and gasping while his legs opened and his thighs clenched around Yuu’s hips, Yutaka thought he might just have to thank Kouyou after all. But that could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
